


Weekend Leave, Love, and Marry

by HawkyBarton



Category: Agent Carter (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist!Steve, BIRTHDAY DRABBLES, Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Happy Birthday Briiiiiii, Marine!Peggy, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shut up Steve and kiss me”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Leave, Love, and Marry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weaveaweboflies (thegirlwiththefro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththefro/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRINANA

Peggy Carter was proud to be a woman in the marines. Even today, you didn't see many women hopping on this particular bandwagon.

 

Not that Peggy thought the poorer of them for it. The training for the marines was hard, and most didn't make it (male, female, or otherwise).

 

Peggy had though. Peggy had been training for training to be a US Marine all her life.

 

It was a Carter tradition to be in some sort of military force, starting over 7 decades ago. Peggy had just broken the mold by doing it in America - not England.

 

It had put major strain on her relationship, but 10 years later, and it was all water under the bridge.

 

Peggy was currently taking her weekend leave in the lovely city of New York. She hoped to paint the town a lovely shade of cherry red.

  
  


*******

Steve sighed, yet another person passed over his rinky-dink art table. Each passerby denied Steve the money in tips or payment he needed do badly.

 

Steve had been working the streets of New York with his artwork since he was 10.  Looking at his empty cash bowl he had to admit, this was his worst year yet.

 

Though no year was really that good for Steve to begin with. As the son of two Irish immigrants, Steve tried his hardest to turn their lives around.  He had yet to be successful.

 

Feeling his tummy grumble, Steve sighed in resignation that he would be eating nothing again tonight, and started to pack up his table.

 

“Excuse me?” A soft lilting voice asked from behind him.

 

Turning around, Steve was about to snap at the interloper, when he noticed how stunning the girl was.

 

A medium-height brunette, the girl (woman?) had stunning blue eyes and full lips covered in a luscious shade of cherry red.

 

Blinking, Steve scrambled for a response. “Uh… Yes?”

 

Smooth Rogers. What would Bucky say to you?

 

Oh wait, he can’t. He’s dead.

 

Fucking Afghanistan.

 

The woman smiled and Steve thought his knees were gonna collapse underneath him. “Are you a street vendor for art?” She asked, her British accent becoming clear.

 

Steve nodded slowly, “Just tell me what you want - and I’ll give it to you”

  
  


*******

Peggy thought carefully about what she was going to say.

 

She had been watching this man try and hawk his wares for over an hour, and he had her astounded.

 

Never had she felt such an attraction for someone else, wanting to make the most of this situation.

 

“You” She said calmly.

 

The man’s eyebrows shot up, “Excuse me?”

 

Peggy just grinned. “You said you’ll give it to me if I request it. I’m requesting you”

 

The man’s eyes widened as he began to look left and right before pointing at his chest. “Me?”

 

Charmed by the man even more, Peggy just leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

  
  


*******

“I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride”

 

“I think the bride would rather kiss me instead”

  
“Shut up Steve and kiss me”

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
